The Demon Inside Us All
by The Eighth Child
Summary: What happens when a small bite from a demon snake changes Sakura forever. Releasing a personality no one knew of not even her. Rated M for blood gore and some other junk. Ended due to reviewer loss. You want it continued? Review it.
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my mind! MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

Naruto: How the hell are you typing this then? Doesn't that mean you have a computer?

Me: SHUT UP YOU! This story isn't about you for awhile so LEAVE UNTIL CALLED FOR!

Sakura: Good god. Your worse then Naruto is.

Inner sakura: BUT HE'S HELLA COOL TOO!

Sakura: the hell? I didn't think that.

Me: But ahh young cherry blossom you did…. Cause I said so. Be forewarned all yee who read this. Sakura is going to end up evil. And when I say evil I mean like at some point she's gonna kill oorocimaru because I hate that freak. But yeah onto the story. Don't yell at me if people are OOC this is gonna be weird.

Sakura: me evil? How the heck are you gonna do that?

Me: you shall seeeeeeee.

Time Setting: when Sasuke is looking for Naruto after just learning his brother Itachi is after him.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke grabbed her arms and nearly threw her against the wall "Where is Naruto?" he shouted Sakura backed up not liking the angry look in Sasuke's eyes.

"I... I… Don't know. I was going to give him the-" she started to explain why she was here but didn't even bother finishing. Sasuke was already on th roof next door and then further. Sakura watched as he faded into the distance. _What was that about?_ She thought to herself, _Since when does Sasuke care so much about Naruto?_

Sakura started the walk back home looking about taking in the devastation of Kanoha. _How many men and women gave their lives so that we could still live here? Just how close did I come to being one of those people? _She thought flashing back to the fight between Naruto and Garra where she had almost been killed.

Sakura noticed then that there was no one around. She started to wonder where everyone around her was when she heard a cry of pain come from the nearby woods. _ Some one's been hurt! I should try and help them! _She thought then raced into the woods.

It had been about thirty minutes to the best of Sakura's knowledge since she had started trying to find the person. Finally though. In a small clearing she found a man lying on his side in a pool of blood. "Oh god!" she shouted then rushed forward. She knelt beside him and reached down to turn him over. Only for her hands to go through him "An illusion?" She stood up instantly and started to turn around when she felt a hand go into her side and twist. Suddenly she was unable to move.

"Yes my little cherry blossom. An illusion." The voice in her ear was a man's but sounded more like a snake. Unable to move at all besides moving her eyes she couldn't see him or talk back. The person moved suddenly around in front of her, and had she been able to Sakura would have screamed. "Scared by my good looks?" the man no… It had to be a demon asked. "You most likely have guessed it by now. I'm a demon. A snake demon to be precise. And I'm in need of a few servants. You'll be the first. More shall come later." He said then moved close to her. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw him smiling with long fangs and gasped as they breached the skin on her neck. "Rest for awhile now little one. You'll feel much better when you awaken." Sakura swayed as he walked away and fell to the ground. She felt the venom pulsing through her body with every heart beat. It burned like fire through her veins and through her body. Sakura started to fade into unconsciousness but not before in the distance she heard some snakelike scream of agony and death. _Not much of a demon if you ask me. He's dead already._ Were her last thoughts as she faded into darkness.

Sakura woke up staring up into a crescent moon. It was different though. Brighter somehow. And orange tinted. _What's going on? What happened?_ It all came flashing back to her. The wounded man an illusion the Demon snake man. Her being bitten. And hearing the snake demon's death. She leaned up feeling small vibrations in the ground. She put her hand to her face feeling something like small cool pebbles in between the two "What the?" she looked at her hand and willed the weird red blues and yellows away simply by wishing. Normal color returned. She looked at her hand to find it covered in green scales and screamed.

Hours later she stood by a small stream many miles away from Kanoha. Looking at the reflection she didn't know what she had become, well, she did but was still shocked by it. Standing above the stream in her reflection was a girl with black hair green scaled skin fangs and long nails. And the fact that she looked almost 16 now and despite the scales and yellow eyes She was breath taking. Her breasts were larger now. Definitely more visible through her now stretched shirt. She was a few inches taller with curves that would make any man drool. "I want to look like me again!" she shouted. And like before when she had wanted the infrared vision to go away. It happened. But it was painful. The scales dug themselves inside her body lying right beneath the skin but what was left. Looked like a 16 year old Sakura. She sighed as her fangs seemed to disappear returning to normal form. But then she was consumed with lust something she had never felt before. She was loosing it. She needed to find a place to stay. And soon.

Coming soon: Chapter two: Blood Lust, The Demon Shows her Face

Sakura: My god… he's turning me evil… SASUKE!

Me: aren't you forgetting? He's after Itachi. Silly little girl why do you think I set it during this time period?

Sakura: damn you

Me:-P


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Lust

Disclaimer: I own lots of things including a very unstable twisted mind! Unfortunately Naruto is not something I own. But I still love to make the characters completely OOC bunches and bunches!

Sakura: shudders I hate this guy already…. I mean… he's turned me into a snake demon…. The creep…

Demon Sakura: Oh well you'll be out of this story for quite awhile once I take over in this chapter

Sakura: O.O

Me: Okay everyone! You ready for some blood! (Crowd: YES!) YOU READY FOR SOME GORE! (Crowd: YES!) YOU READY FOR A LEMON! (Crowd: YES! Wait…. Are you writing it?) WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Chapter 2: Blood Lust, The Demon Shows It's Face!

Sakura walked through the forest. It seemed she had been walking there for ages, Years, Decades, Centuries. The trees all looked the same and she felt as if she had been going in circles. In reality though it had only been about two hours since Sakura had discovered her new appearance in the puddle of water. It was then that Sakura noticed how quiet it was. Sakura since about the age of 4 had never really been alone. A smaller personality she called Inner Sakura resided in her mind and constantly talked and made comments on the happenings of her world. And even sometimes had taken control, one of those times had been in the Preliminary fight she had against Ino. When Sakura had been pushed out of control of her own body her and Inner Sakura had together fought against Ino to knock her out of their body. Sakura looked at this personality as if it were a sister that just happened to be occupying her head. And she loved her as she would love a sister. That was why she was afraid of the silence that surrounded her. Looking around once Sakura fell in on herself like she did when she talked to Inner Sakura face to face.

Now, we have all seen the insides of Naruto's head. It looks like a sewer with cracking yellow brick all over the place and pipes that constantly drip. One would assume that he has such a wide open and dark and scary place such as this for his mind for two reasons. The wide open and empty parts were caused by quiet simply put his stupidity and lack of knowledge. The second being the dark and mysterious and scary portion could be blamed on how through his entire childhood he was mistreated and never knew why. Where as Sakura was almost the opposite. She made friends, despite her large forehead, and had good times. She also had somewhat of a photographic memory. She was loved and worked hard towards many goals. Thus her mind appeared to her in the form of a large meadow full of flowers that had book racks that were conjoining trees lining a path. But this night when Sakura entered her mind in her mental form which still had long pink beautiful hair and looked like what she had before the chunnin exams. She found the trees to be dead, the flowers gone along with the grass, the ground barren and cracked as if in a dessert. Books had been ripped from the shelves and torn apart. Inner Sakura was no where to be found. Sakura wandered through this place she couldn't believe was her mind wondering what had happened. That was when she came upon the bloody mess. Inner sakura had looked exactly like the real Sakura except that she had stamped on her head a tattoo. There on the ground lay nothing but blood chunks of red, pinkish meat, some pieces of what looked like internal organs, some pinkish hair and Inner Sakura's forehead protector.

Sakura started backing up until she ran into a dead tree. She was startled as to her right she heard a large book slam shut. She looked over and what she saw scared her even more. There sat a girl who looked to be about 16, was covered in snake scales, had Sea-foam green eyes with vertical pupils, and waist length shiny black hair. Sakura took a minute to realize who it was. It was what she had looked like when she looked into that puddle. Sakura stood there awe struck as the girl stood up and walked over to her. "Wha… Wha… What did you do to-" Sakura started.

"To your inner self?" the girl asked. She looked over to the bloody pile and licked her lips. "I think that's a little obvious." She said her voice had a hint of a hiss in it. "Now the real question…" she hissed in Sakura's ear. "Is what to do with you my young Cherry Blossom." She spoke softly removing the hiss from her voice. Slowly like a visible ripple upon the snake girl's features Sakura watched the scales disappear, the eyes return to normal, and the hair to turn a bubble gum pink. Sakura let out a small startled cry. The girl now looked no different then her after getting rid of her scales. "Should I absorb you?" the Demon, Yes it had to be a demon sakura decided, Sakura asked to no one. "Should I put you in a cage? Let you watch all the actions I make? Or should I simply dispose of you like I did the other you?" Sakura tensed as the Demon Sakura went behind her running her finger along the back of her shoulders. Sakura sprung back and landed on top of a Bookshelf.

"You will do nothing to me! This is **my **mind not yours or anyone else's!" Sakura shouted. Then shot backwards as Demon Sakura shot towards her. Sakura pulled out kunais and threw them at the Demon Sakura who easily blocked them. Sakura landed on a book shelf and tried to push off again. Only to fall flat on her back he tree at the end she had been standing next to had wrapped its limbs around her ankles. Her arms were suddenly jerked above her head and she was lying there tied down by the trees. She heard a thump as the Demon Sakura landed next to her.

"My, my, my, what have my wonderful trees caught today?" Demon sakura asked then sat down next sakura's head dangling her feet off the side of the book case. "I think I've decided. I'm going to absorb you." He said simply then turned around and morphed back into her snake like form and lowered her head down to Sakura's neck and bit her, her fangs pumping venom into Sakura's veins. Sakura gasped as the venom flowed through her. It didn't hurt like she thought it would in fact it felt almost felt good, like being wrapped in a warm blanket in front of a toasty fire in winter. Demon Sakura leaned over Sakura's face and whispered "It is done now. This is my body. And you will slowly become part of my mind. I don't know how long it will take… a day. A month a year… But you won't be able to move or strike back after that time. You'll become like me of mind and mental image. And you won't want to stop me when the transformation's done anyway. Now sleep little cherry blossom I'll take care of us now." She said as Sakura's eyes closed. The demon sakura laughed a bit then turned her attention to the real world.

Demon Sakura, whom we will now be calling Sakura because slowly they are becoming one and the same, stood up in the real world looking at her marvelous body. She looked around and willed her vision to change back to heat based, willed her body to change to its more snake like form. Unfortunately for Sakura when the scales came out of her skin they came out vertically and then lay down along her body. This put too much pressure on an already too stretched bra that was made for the body of a 12 year old girl not a 16 year old one. It snapped breaking and snapping around her front snapping across Sakura's breasts and falling down her shirt onto the ground. Sakura grimaced in pain as it did so but then almost instantly calmed down. Twirling a lock her long black hair around her finger she looked around the forest looking for a well traveled spot that might lead to an Inn or something along that order. Sakura was in luck for near her was a road that had an inn Maybe a mile away from where she was. She reached the edge where the woods met the road and quickly shifted back to her human form. Her eyes large and innocent looking and her skin soft with long pink hair trailing behind her. She smiled and walked along the road towards the Inn.

Sakura entered the Inn gracefully. The instant she got inside she almost gagged. Something she had not noticed before but the transformation had amplified her sense of smell. Sakura moved up to the front desk where a young man who looked about her age (which is now 16ish remember that folks. Cause I am not creepy and having twelve year olds with lemons) was manning the desk. "Hello there…" Sakura purred as she came up to the desk leaning over and staring dreamily into where his eyes would be when he turned around. She knew she had no money on her but she didn't need money. The boy turned around and she got a look at his face. Not really anything extraordinary he would grow up to be one of those men with faces that blended into the crowd. When he turned around to look at who was addressing him. The first thing the boy noticed was his clear view down Sakura's shirt and the fact that she didn't have a bra on. "He… Hello." He said meekly looking at her beautiful face. "Why hello there…" Sakura said quietly, her voice like poison honey sweet but deadly, "I need a place to stay for the night but seem to have lost my money…" she said quietly then leaned foreword and whispered in his ear. "I'm sure if you were to give me a room we could come to an exchange after hours…" Then she pulled back with a knowing smile. The boy nodded rapidly saying "Room 255 second floor 5th row 5th door on the left. I'll be getting off in five minutes." Sakura smiled again took the keys and headed off to said room.

6 Minutes later Sakura was lying on the bed in her snake form when knocking came at her door. She got up and hurried to the door shifting back to human as she walked. Before she even opened the door she could tell by the odor of his sweat and the rapid beating of his heart that it was the boy. When she opened the door he stepped in smiling holding a small piece of what looked like rubber in his hand _Good, _sakura thought _The last thing I need before going on a power ride is to have some no name worker boy's children_. "A smart one." She whispered provocatively in his ear "I like that." Sakura put her arms around his neck and twisted one leg behind the back of his steering him towards the bed. Before she did this though she slammed the door shut with her free bare foot. They reached the bed and fell onto it lying side by side. She could feel his excitement. It was fairly large, Sakura smiled devilishly (like she did when she turned around at the sound girl before cutting off her hair you know?) and slid a little out of her human morph. Just enough for her nails to get fairly sharp. She sliced through his shirt revealing his chest. He started struggling with his belt as she slid off her top; all the while they were kissing though each other in different places. His hand massaged her breasts in circles. _He obviously has done this before because he is hitting all the right places… _Sakura thought moaning as he licked her hard nipple. She sliced through the troublesome belt that so far neither of them had been able to undo with her nail moaning louder her breath getting faster with each kiss. The boy, _I still don't know his name…_ Sakura thought, Kicked of his pants and boxers and eagerly began undoing her pants removing them and her under wear at the same time. _Oh god this is life! _Sakura thought moaning in pleasure as he caressed her inner thigh. "Ready?" he asked positioning himself over her opening. Sakura smiled and nodded then gasped at the pain followed by pleasure as he pushed his way inside her. Sakura moaned threw her head back and arched her back in pleasure as he began thrusting faster and faster. Sakura felt herself loosing control loving the feelings passing through her. She started to peak Screaming out in pleasure hitting her orgasm as she felt the boy reach his climax and burst. Sakura though lost control at that moment, Her other lust taking control. She morphed back into her snake like form her fangs extending as she reached out and bit his neck, poison pumping into his veins killing him leaving him for her to devour as she pleased. She licked her lips her eyes wide with a crazed need for blood. One wasn't enough. Few screams rang out that night inside the small Inn that sat by itself on the roadway. None survived that night except the girl who had caused the slaughter. Sakura walked in the direction of the place she knew she wanted, The Village of Sand, She had a debt to repay before going on her full plans.

Coming soon: Chapter 3: The Remnant's Chase, Sand Prince Challenged!

Me: sorry no funny end comments. Gotta pack I'm heading on Vacation! So that's why the end seems a bit rushed sorry guys.

Oh and yea.. tell a friend about my story! Or a not so great friend or something just get me more reviewers damnit! I'm done.

Sakura: and I thought he said there'd be no funny endings.

Demon sakura: I should eat you.

Me: No that doesn't happen until chapter 16!

Both sakuras: What?


	3. Chapter 3: Remnant's Chase

Disclaimer: once again I own nothing…. _puts on Guy Fawkes mask and pulls on a black cape and hat_

Shinji: He saw V for Vendetta yesterday…. He's been strange ever since….

Naruto: Even I'm not THAT weird….

Sakura: Yes you are.

Asuka: Baka, The both of them.

Sasuke: Heh

Asuka and Sakura: _girlish 'oh-he's-so-cool' sigh_

Me: _flips around and a Knife flies out from under cape pinning Sasuke to the wall_

Sasuke: _coughs up blood and dies_

Me: Okay. Now that that's done… dodges fist that is thrown at his side then lets Asuka punch him in the face hearing bones crack as she hits the mask on to the third chapter. It mainly deals with the remnants of team 7 and their return to health and Kanoha (okay I would also like one of my faithful reviewers to tell me how the HELL to spell that!) and their chase of the 'snake murderer' whom we all know is our lovely Sakura! But it also deals with Sakura's first objective with her new found powers and personality change.

Chapter 3: Remnants Chase: The Sand Prince Challenged

A month. Maybe a bit more then that, a week or so. Naruto didn't care. As he stepped through the gates into Kanoha he didn't care about anything but getting Tsunade to see Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei. After that though he would pay a visit to the wonderful Sakura-chan. "If she isn't hovering over Sasuke bastard's bed that is…" Naruto practically shouted. Only to realize he had said it aloud and Jiyrya, Tsunade, and Shizune were staring at him like he was insane. After a few seconds Jiyrya laughed and turned around and started walking again. Tsunade muttered under her breath "What a brat… How does Jiyrya stand him?" Naruto turned towards her his face red with rage "What did you say! Old hag!" The instant he said that Naruto felt a fist connect with his jaw and he went flying 'Well,' he thought to himself 'Looks like I'll be going to be going to the hospital one way or another. Hmm. What interesting clouds. I bet somewhere Shikama-' The rest of that thought was cut short as Naruto hit a tree branch and blacked out.

A month, maybe a week or so more. That's how long she had been walking. Just walking. She was always able to find a place to stay for the night, a young man to keep her warm. A secluded spot where the screams wouldn't reach anyone. She knew someone at Kanoha had found the trail by now. She's been leading a trail of blood straight for the sand village and anyone who looked close enough at it would see so. Sakura had revenge on her mind. She would take every single person who had ever made her feel helpless. Made her worry made her cry and squeeze the life from them. Through their blood veins or with her hands around their throats she didn't care. So long as they were dead and she was happy. Rumors of the 'Snake Girl' had already shot ahead of her. She had to use more and more of her hypnotic genjutsus every night to get a place. And it was starting to make her angry. She was being careless. She needed to stop the trail for a while, and that's exactly what she would do.

"A month and a week Give or take a few days." Kakashi sighed at what Sasume said. 'A Month, for all I know Akitsu has Naruto and he's as good as dead." "Finally I found the room!" Kakashi saw a blur of orange outside the door and thought 'scratch that. He's okay. Now where the hell is my book?' "Kakashi Sensei! Your up! The old hag must have moved on to Sasuke bastard then." Kakashi laughed at his student 'Typical. Well I've got two accounted for. Sakura's most likely with Sasuke.' "Let's go check on Sasuke then. And we'll see Sakura while we're at it." Naruto grinned and nodded happily. Kakashi noticed Sasume Grimace out of the corner of his eye and that's when he knew something was wrong. As soon as Naruto was out of the room Kakashi stood up and walked to the door. Without turning around he asked "What happened to Sakura?" Azume sighed. "She disappeared the day of your fight with Itachi. The last place she was known to be was heading to Naruto's apartment shortly after the fight. We think she ran into Sasuke there but after that she just disappeared. Another strange thing, around that time a strange man was found wandering through the woods spying on town folk. He was killed when he tried to abduct a female ninja by using ginjutsu to make a wounded version of him appear. She killed him before we could interrogate him." Kakashi shook his head "Too many things in one day. You think there is a connection between the man and Sakura's Disappearance?" Azume turned and stared out the window "There's no way to be sure about that. But we do have this. At an Inn about 20 miles outside the city wall around 10 o'clock that night a girl about 16 to 18 appeared. She had bright pink hair wore a red dress and blue sandals. She didn't have a forehead protector anywhere on her. Around 10:15 a 'snake girl' as the lone survivor described her appeared from this girls room and slaughtered everyone except this 7 year old child who managed to hide in a closet after hearing the first screams." Sasume said flipping a photo over in front of Kakashi. Kakashi caught it and looked at it. It showed a boy seven years of age with a cute baby face. He looked like someone Kakashi had seen before. "The thirds grandson?" He asked knowing already that was who it was. "Yes." Sasume said "We still have yet to find out why he was there. We believe he may have run away because of his grandfather's death. But the boy is severely traumatized. We basically had to promise to bring him the girl's head to get the information we did from him. But even in his report he stated 'She looked a lot like the girl that was in Naruto's team. She just looked older.' But whoever is doing this has been leaving a blood trial in the direction of he hidden village of the sand. I have spoken with the 5th already. She said that to track down this killer is your team's new mission. And protect the Kazekage at all costs. We believe he is her target. You are to set out as soon as you and Sasuke feel good enough to set out. Which I assume will be tonight. You are to make full haste to the hidden village of the sand. Kakashi, This is an A class mission. Failure is not an option. Don't let the fact that this may be Sakura get in your way. And brief Naruto and Sasuke fully. I don't want to think of the shock they'll go through if you don't. Now go. Naruto has to be wondering where you are." Kakashi nodded and opened the door walking out.

"It's been nearlly a month since you fought Itachi." Sasuke nodded his mouth a thin line on his face. Something was wrong. He could sense it in the air the tension of everyone around him. That didn't include Naruto but then again who ever did tell Naruto anything? Kakashi came into the room and looke down at Sasuke. "Everyone leave except Naruto and Sasuke." Sasuke looked around as the two other people left. "What's going on Kakashi?" Kakashi sat down and explained to them for a near half an hour. by the end Naruto had punched three holes in the wall, four if you count the dent his repeated slamming of his head caused and sasuke was simplly looking out the window. "Let's go now." he said and got out of bed putting on the rest of his black outfit. Kakashi nodded and opened the window. within 2 minutes they were out of Kanhoa and on their way to the Village of the sand.

Sakura slipped into the hidden village of the sand under the cover of night. She knew not where Garra was. Nor who was after her. She just knew she had to find him fast. before the hidin leaf Nin caught up with her.'Who knows?' Sakura thought to herself 'Maybe if Garra is up to it, we can have a bit of fun before I kill him.' With a smirk Sakura found herself an Inn and spent the night alone. again. Just like she had the past two days.

That very same night hours later almost early morning Naruto, Sasuke, andKakashi arrived. Weary from their travels. They went to the Kazekage's palace. Were admited imeadiatlly and given rooms. They woke up the next morning to orders from the Kazekage to not protect him but his children that they were the future of the Sand nation. Naruto spun about at the tap on his shoulder only to find himself in an akward situation. Temari who stood a full foot taller then him was standing right infront of him (remember. Naruto is like 11 or 12 and Temari is 13-14 thus she would be taller and let's say more mature. thus the akward position.). He smiled up at her and said "Kahnoa protection agency at your service milady how may I help?" Sasuke who was next to him grunted at garra and gave him a nod of aknoldgment which Garra returned. Kankuro glared at Naruto and looked like he was trying to decide weither to bweat the pulp out of narutgo for being too close to his sister or let her do it if she got annoyed. Garra looked diffrent aside from a new atire he seemed almost, happy, ish. No longer haing the hint of a crazed killer whocoul snapat any moment. Hejustseemed cool and calm. As did Temari and Kankuro who no longer seemed to be in constant fear of their little brother. Kakashi raised his head from his book and said "Let's get going" with that they walked into the plaza. With how earlly in the morning it was, just before dawn, there was no one there. Except one person who kept themselves hidden inside a robe. The small group started to pass the person by there was a loud thump followed by a cracking noise as sasuke flew over and hit a tree. His legs falling at odd angles. Sakura threw her robe off and kunai lashed out as she did. the blunt rings of three kunai hitting Temari, Kankuro and Kakashi on the temple, causing them to black out, before they could even move. "My time for revenge is now." Sakura said looking at Garra. Naruto looked between the two of them torn between emotions inside his heart and his duty. as the sun rose it shilouetted Naruto standing between a Battle ready sakura ad a unfazed Garra.

WHOOT! end chapter. sorry took o long i wrote like half this on the car ride home but then my train of thought went pfft. and dissappeared until tonight. yeah. new rule. If I don't get two reviews for achapter. I don't post a new one. so all you lazy asses like shinji out there that read my story love it and want more but are too lazy to review. you better hope to god there are at lest two peopleout there who like reviewing things. But I'll still start writing the next chapter while it's fresh in my mind.

Soming soon: Chapter 4: Blood and Sand, The Demons Battle


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and Sand

Me: _rips off V suit to reveal Jedi robes._ My friend is the force bitches. _Force pushes Shinji through a wall_

Naruto: And a powerful friend it is.

Me: Right you are. For that you get a treat. I'm going to be 'Nice' to you.

Naruto: Oh god…. What does that mean?

Me: Lot's of things. Now let's begin shall we?

Chapter 4: Blood and Sand, the Demon Battle

Naruto stood silhouetted by the desert dawn. He flinched a tiny bit when he heard a pop and saw the cork from Garra's sand gourd fall to the ground. There was a sound that Naruto couldn't begin to describe as Sakura's scales slid out onto her body and her pink hair turned black. Naruto didn't know what to do. He could only stand there and watch as Sakura and Garra opened up on each other. Neither one being able to land hits on the other though due to their speed and level of defenses. Naruto didn't know what to do. This battle appeared one that neither side could win unless he worked with that person. Eventually duty won out within Naruto and he attacked Sakura, only to go straight through her illusion, which disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto looked wildly around only to see a blur shoot out from behind a statue of one of the past Kazekages and fly into Garra piercing the sand shield and slicing out a chunk of his skin with her Kunai.

Naruto stared at Garra as his eyes widened and he stared into space. Garra had been hurt. He was bleeding. It had only happened twice before. Team 7 made fools of him. This one wouldn't live to gloat about it though.

Sakura was flitting around faster then the eye could follow. She was easily breaking through Garra's sand shield and sand armor and causing blood to come forth from many deep gashes in his arms. He she was playing with him, she could have made a critical hit at any time she wanted. Naruto fought and tried to protect Garra with Kage bushin no jutsu but sakura only went after the cones if they were in her way. Her infrared vision telling her which was real Naruto and which weren't. But then the impossible happened. Naruto having figured out the pattern n Sakura's attacks sprung forth with 5 clones and grabbed hold of her. Sakura fought to get free as if her life depended on it. Then she felt something impact her stomach "I win." She heard slip out of the real Naruto's mouth as the ball of chakra twisted her guts and burned a hole through her shirt. She went flying backwards in a spiral that ended with her smashing into the statue of a Kazekage and then through it. 'Naruto has just made himself a primary target.' Sakura thought ass she stood up blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. She felt her fangs shift in composition, her poison glands creating a new poison. A neurotoxin that slowly and painfully devoured the mind. She created two bushin clones and sent them at Naruto first; both of them held kunai, while she circled around behind him and sprung. Naruto had defeated the two clones but he never saw her coming her fangs sank into soft flesh and there was a scream of pain as Naruto fell to the ground.

Naruto fell inside his mind. The yellow brick sewer just in time to see an enormous black snake crash through the wall, the damage it caused made Naruto's head hurt. The huge snake larger then one of Orocihimaru's spotted him and slithered quickly in his direction. Naruto ran through the endless hallway's of his mind searching for the one thing he thought could stop the snake from devouring him. He reached the sealed gate eventually his head pounding with pain. He slammed against the door. "Kyuubi! Lend me your power or this thing will get you too!" Two huge red eyes opened in the darkness behind the sealed gate just as the large snake slithered around the corner. "Heheh, Something I have not seen in a very long time. Foolish boy, lending you my chakra will do you no help on this battle field. The only way for us to expel the vehemence from our body is to let me out and kill it." Naruto went wide eyed. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one side he had a free snake demon chasing him down demolishing his mind. He could release the Kyuubi, but then when it was finished with the other thing how would he get it back in the sealed off section of his mind? Naruto though had no choice. He had to let the Kyuubi free or he would most certainly die. Though Naruto doubted he would survive either way. "Fine." He Jumped up and ran his finger underneath the seal. The Gate swung open slowly and the snake which had been slowly advancing stopped. There was a red flash and a sound like a whip crack as the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, jumped from his 11 year cell and tackled the snake. At the same time a whip like tail grabbed Naruto by his waist and flung him into the cell and pushed the seal against the door. Sealing Naruto inside Kyuubi's old cell, within seconds the black snake was dead.

Back in the world of the living the fight between Sakura and Garra had escalated. He was in his miniature demon form and there were pools of blood all over the place. Naruto (whom is now under the control of Kyuubi but we will still call him Naruto cause you never know what's going to happen and it is Naruto's body.) Stood up and looked at his body. "This won't fulfill my purposes." He said simply and quietly. Naruto closed his eyes and red chakra started to swirl around his feet. It slowly rose engulfing him. When it cleared a few seconds later, there stood a 16 version of Naruto with a few minor differences. The scars that looked almost like whispers were more pronounced and his eyes were blood red with such elliptic pupils that they almost looked like vertical slits. He looked around for the one who had poisoned him and was surprised to find a female snake demon fighting a miniature raccoon demon. The girl must have been the one who poisoned him '_Hmm. So the snake demon gene still lingers on in the people…. Only people with it can survive the bite. Unless their demon too, which was why the past one's always seemed to be so fond of me…'_ He thought remembering years back when he had been in his human form. Back before this infantile body even came into being. The new Naruto instantly chose his side. In a wave of red chakra he shot forward at the Raccoon demon. "Remember me?" he said clutching the thing's neck. He had near hunted the sand raccoon demons to extinction. This one was an elder, probably centered around a low human to exist. Naruto saw the demon's eyes grow in wonder as it realized who was talking about. Naruto closed his grip cutting through sand with super strength and breaking the boy inside's neck killing them both due to their link.

Naruto turned to the snake girl. "Sakura was it?" he said delving into Naruto's memories to bend them to his needs. Sakura nodded and slowly walked up to him and ran a hand along the side of his face then stood on her toes so she could whisper in his ear "Why aren't you dead?" He smiled and said "The real Naruto might as well be. I'm the Kyuubi. The Nine tailed Demon fox. I'm immune to demonic poisons, including yours." She gave him a strange look then nodded. Then she went to finish what she had started. She went to Kankuro and slit his throat with a Kunai. She went to Kakashi and did the same. Then she came across Temari who was coming to and looking around wondering what was going on. Sakura came over to her and grabbed her head gently but in an inescapable grip. "Too bad I can't change you to be a body guard. I could use some female company." She once again felt her fangs shifting, her poison glands changing then she bit. Temari's eyes grew wide as the fangs pierced her skin then she slowly faded. Sakura got up and prepared to go but stopped when she noticed Naruto wasn't with her "What are you just going to stay here and let them get you?" Naruto shook his head the calmly walked over to Temari and opened her eye. "As I thought, look at this." Sakura walked calmly back over not wanting to piss off the Nine tailed demon. When she looked at Temari's eye she gasped. It was a slit pupil and her eyes were changing color. "Take her with us." She said looking over the girl. They needed to be far away from this village when the girl's change came and she awoke. They started to walk away then Naruto noticed she hadn't killed Sasuke "You think it's a good idea leaving the Uchia alive?" Sakura turned and gave him a devilish grin. "Yes. What I have done to him will be much worse. He will never walk again. Let alone chase that brother of his." '_No wrath like that of a woman scorned._' Naruto thought then followed. Together, with Naruto carrying Temari in his arms bride style, Sakura and Naruto left the Village of the Sand. They would be back for sure. Sakura had plans for the world. And the village of the Sand was a large part of them.

a foot note: This large black snake crashing through Naruto's mind symbolizes the Neurotoxin that Sakura injected him with.

Okay that was one of my three epic battle sequences. I hope you liked it cause it was hard to write. Unlike with star wars I can't write fights for Naruto so it probably isn't that great but this fight was meant to do three things. Push the plot. Close the first story arc. And make it so that this could be a NarutoxSakura fic.

I want to thank some of my faithful reviewers. You guys seem to love this story you sick perverted people. Lol.

I also want to thank three people especially: Brittany (she (kind) helped with the fight scene), Molly (moral support and death threats.), and vash 14 who seems to be the only one that understands CC. Not that I mind fan girl screams about my story. But I do like CC too.


	5. Authors notice!

Production of this fic will resume during winter break. Sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long, hope I didn't lose any of ya.


	6. Chapter 5: Destruction of Sound

Me: THERE'S! No business like show business! OW!

whacks Naruto for biting him

Naruto: he was going on and on! Help us please!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: is in corner crying her eyes yellow and stuff I DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME BREAK SASUKE'S BACK!?!?!?

Me: Cause he's an emo brat. Anyway. Sorry long time no update. Another battle scene which I find to be horrendous. Any way, yes Temari has been turned. And no, this will not be a lemon.

Right, again if your still reading this, sorry for like the 6 month wait, high school is a bitch.

They came in under the cover of night, stalking silently like the animals they were named after. Two snake demons in their human forms along with the fox demon Kyuubi still trapped inside Naruto's now 16 year old body. They slipped inside the hidden village of Sound quietly. Unknown to anyone except two people, who alerted their four best guards, other then themselves they slipped past the outer defenses and booby traps narrowly avoiding being crushed and killed many times over. Finally they reached a chamber that led to the heart of the mansion. Only to find four hidden sound Nins standing in front of them. On one side of the hall stood the three intruders. Kyuubi, Sakura, and Temari on one side. Sakura and Temari's scales slid out, Sakura's pink flowing hair turning black her eyes changing yellow and having slit pupils as her green scales emerged. Temari looked different in her human form. She looked 17 now with flowing blonde hair that reached her knees instead of her usual spiky hair that had prompted taunting calling her 'Pineapple'. As her scales slid out he eyes changed from brown to a sparkling green and her pupils slid into slits. Her scales fell flat on her skin showing of a sand brown shine. Kyuubi slid into his more powerful form, Red chakra flowing around his body and making him stronger. Nine tails of red chakra slid out behind him making him more recognizable as the demon he was.

Across the room the four hidden sound Nin, a man with 6 arms, a man with two heads, a fat man, and a girl who was cursing through her teeth. "Do we need to go to level 2?" the one with 6 arms asked "Their chakra is unbelievable." Said the one who was incredibly fat. "Especially the blonde boy's. I don't think we could fight all three of them at the same time. Even at Level two." The red had said glaring and taking out a flute. The last one, the one with two heads nodded. "Fat ass and I will take the girls. You two take the boy. We will join you when we are done." Thy all nodded their curse seal activated and spread across their body's leaving very different people in their stead. In place of the fat Man was well, A Fatter man with orange hair black eyes with yellow circles in them and orangeish skin. All of them changed like that just too varying degrees. The man with 6 arms looked more a spider then human now and the girl with the flute grew long wicked horns that grew around her head like a crown as her skin became a darker shade. The man with two heads though. Now had two men in his stead. Both looking demonic with black armor covering half their bodies.

They rushed towards the intruders. The spider man sprayed a web over Kyuubi as the girl lifted the flute to her lips. She began playing and three monstrous creatures rose from the ground and were instantly destroyed as three red chakra tails thrust through each like swords. The webbing hit the red chakra and melted away as if it were snow on a hot summer day. The two attacking Kyuubi gasped and took a step back. As red chakra was flung towards them in the shape of two hands.

Sakura glanced side to side as the two demon-like men came towards her. Up close she could see that they were only half bodies with heads. "You can either serve me or die for your current master." She said the words escaping her lips with a slight hint of a hiss. "It is your choice." She said eyeing them "We will never betray Oorochimaru!" one shouted and the other said "You will die for your impudence." Sakura nodded as one rushed from either side "So I see." She lifted her left hand and there was a spurt of arterial blood flung across the room.

Temari slid back into a fighting stance _'This new body… Is incredible…'_ she thought to herself waiting for the fat man to rush her. _ 'I feel as if I can do anything. I feel as if I could conquer the world! But that is not to be my job. I will only be one among many if things go as planned. Soon the great clan of snakes will be reborn with Sakura and I at its head!' _Memories of a life she had never lived. The genetic pass on memories of other snake demons flowed through her veins as the fat man rushed her and she slid under his blow only to feel herself run into a brick wall.

Later the three demons were walking out of the room, bloody, but none of it was their own, behind them laid 5 bodies, two of which had holes burnt through them, another two had their heads severed and the final one had two barely visible bite marks on his rather fat neck. They walked into the final room, which looked more like a hospital room then the throne room they were half expecting. Sitting in a chair was Oorochimaru with his apprentice standing next to him. The medicine ninja died as three of the red chakra tails pierced his heart and almost instantly killed him; the other 6 tails were busy holding Oorochimaru in his chair. Sakura slid over next to him sliding back into her human form in an instant. She leaned down so her mouth was right next to Oorochimaru's ear. "You," she whispered to him, "Are a disgrace to all who call themselves snakes, you futile attempts to take over the world are nothing. You aren't even worthy of being bit, or feeling the burning pain of the red chakra." She stood up and tilted Oorochimaru's head back and held his eyes open. "You deserve something much worse," with that she opened her mouth and her fangs grew out, venom dripped from one, into Oorochimaru's left, then right eye. The acid in the venom instantly took hold, burning his eyes away, and going straight to the brain. Within a minute, there was a smoldering hole in the back of the dead man's head where he lay on the ground, Sakura sitting in his throne. "Let us not get too comfortable dears; we have work in Kanoha soon."

Probably not up to par with the other chapters, I'm a bit outta swing…. So yeah… try not to be too harsh,

Oh and to anonymous reviewer, I might take heed to your comments if there weren't about 20 other reviews that tell me how great this is, yes. There is a lot of character death, and gore, but what do you expect from a guy who plays GTA and Halo?


End file.
